


Kingdom Hearts: Open Doors

by Animaster888



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: This story is a female reader insert that ships the reader with Riku and Vanitas. Union X was a big inspiration for this story. This may or may not be updated to a smutty story.It was a typical Wednesday when the heartless attacked your school. Now that they have found their way to this world, the guardians of light must gather an army of wielders to defeat whatever darkness plagues this world and save it from the clutches of darkness.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. The day the Door opened

It was your typical Wednesday at your high school. Graduation was one week away and you had just turned eighteen not too long ago. You were a major fan of the Kingdom Hearts series and people at your private school always thought you were weird for putting all of your heart into a series like that. After all, It was no Twilight or whatever it was the quote-unquote normal people liked. You were just glad that you wouldn't have to deal with these fuckers anymore.

You sit in the lunchroom, alone, as everyone ate. That's how it always was for you. Suddenly, a group of students ran into the room screaming. You look over to see several heartless busting through the cafeteria doors. You stare in shock as students rush to get out of the room. You come to your senses a little too late. When you finally realize that you need to run, a soldier heartless pounces at you. It all happened too fast for it to register at first, but when you saw a familiar flash of steel, your heart practically stopped.

"B...Braveheart?" you question mentally as your eyes slowly follow the Keyblade up to the person holding it. Standing before you was the silver-haired heartthrob, Riku. You stand there, unable to process him telling you to take cover. You only stared into his cyan eyes blankly. Finally, Riku shook his head and figured it would be easier to just protect you from the heartless than to tell your thick skull to run away. 

The silver-haired male approached you after the battle, a look of concern written all over his face before he reached his hand out to you to help you up on your feet. His breathing was a little labored having just fought off a decent number of heartless. 

Sighing heavily he finally spoke up, a serious look on his face. "Hey, it's dangerous here. I can't explain things in detail right now. I just need you to trust me when I say I'll take you to safety. Can you please do that for me? I promise I'll explain everything later." You come to your senses and nod quickly. You follow him outside to where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey are. You expected them to be hyper-realistic but they were just...normal. They looked as usual. You really were hoping to see a regular duck light people on fire like in the goose game too...

"The school is secure on the inside. What about out here?" Riku asks.   
"All good out here." Sora says with hands behind his head. "Make a friend already?" Sora asks pointing to you. You prayed to whatever you believed in that Riku would say yes.  
"Nah, She's just a girl I had to save." Riku answers as you pout silently.  
"That doesn't mean she can't be your friend." Sora says.  
"I met her ten minutes ago." Riku rebuttals.  
"So!? Sora calls people his friend after talking to them for 5 seconds!!!" you yell a bit too loud. Riku and the group look at you with shocked and concerned looks on their faces.  
"And how would you know this?" Riku questions with crossed arms.  
you stand there as the realization of 'shit, they think I'm an enemy!' washes over your mind. you begin to stutter as you think up a way to explain that they are from a video game. Suddenly it comes to you. You reach into your bag and pull out kingdom hearts 2 volume 3 the manga and hand it to Riku.  
"You see, in this world, you guys are actually video game characters." you explain as the wail of sirens grows closer. "look, there's a cafe not too far from here, let's go there before the cops show up and arrest you guys." you say as you grab Riku's hand and pull him in the direction of the cafe.


	2. Flair ups

Once at the cafe, you sit the lot down in a booth and start explaining things.   
"I see...so that's why you were in shock." Riku says as he sips an espresso. You nod.   
"How did the heartless even get here anyway?" you ask.  
"We aren't sure." says Mickey. "Especially if what your saying is true."  
"Bleh! Riku! I thought you said cappuccinos are supposed to be sweet!" Sora shouts. You snort as Riku shakes his head.  
"Master Yen Sid told us that there is great darkness coming to this world." Mickey continues. "and we are here to stop it but first we are to gather all who can wield a keyblade in this world."  
you chuckle at the last part.  
"What's so funny?" Donald asks with a sneer.  
"There's no such thing in this world. Just because its from a video game, doesn't mean it's real." you say.  
"But we're here." Goofy smiles.  
you sigh. "True, but I don't think you'll have much luck here."

Just then, there is more commotion outside.   
"What now?!" Donald yells as the lot of you rush outside to see another group of unversed causing mayhem.  
"Great! They're here too!?" Sora yells.  
"We got this! ___________ take cover!" Riku shouts as you run into the alleyway to hide. 

As you watch the battle ensue, you can't shake the feeling you aren't alone...and you were right...  
"Well, arent you a bombshell..."   
you spin around to see Vanitas walking towards you. You turn to yell for help but Vanitas grabs you and covers your mouth.  
"Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you just yet. I just wanted to see what kind of angel I was dealing with." He smirks under his mask as you can't help but blush.  
"Aww, Is she a weak little girl? pathetic." he laughs. Finally, you bite his hand. Vanitas yells in pain as he throws you to the ground. you scramble to your feet and scream for Riku but stop in your tracks when you see a strange girl with long orange hair and red eyes talking to Riku. She held a keyblade...  
"It won't be long..." Vanitas says to himself as he slinks back into the dark corridor.

You jog over to tell Riku who you just encountered but are met with a glare from the redhead.   
"Riku! I just saw-"  
"Who's this clown?" The girl says looking at you.  
you blink at the hostility.  
"Flair, that was uncalled for." says Riku.   
"Uncalled for? she's only a fangirl, you're being too nice." Flair rolls her eyes and turns back to you. She looks you up and down before Riku turns to you.  
"_____________, this is Flair. She's one of the keyblade wielders of this world." he tells you.

You are told that they met Flair two days ago and she was the first of the wielders they found in this world. The heartless have primarily been spotted in America and they were trying to keep it that way to make it easier to contain them. The guardians of light regroup at Flair's house.

"Oh, Who's this?" Ventus asks as he makes eye contact with you. After the introductions are done, it is decided that the group will have to stay in this world until things are figured out.

You sit alone on the back porch of the house as the moon rose in the sky that night. You sigh as you make a wish on a star in silence.   
"You ok?" Ventus asks from the door. you make eye contact before looking away.   
"I'll be fine." you say to him.  
"you don't sound fine." he says as he sits with you. you hesitate before opening your mouth.  
"I want to be a keyblade wielder..." you sigh as you look up at the stars.  
Ventus chuckles. "Well, what's stopping you?" you look at him.  
"Up until yesterday, I thought all of you weren't real. That was all a thing of my dreams. I don't know if it's possible for me..."  
Ven smiles at you. "All you need to do is train. We will see to it that you are with us in the final battle."  
You blush. "What if I'm not strong enough?" you ask.  
"we will make sure you are. After all, you're dealing with masters and guardians of light as teachers. you will succeed with our help!" says Ven.  
you smile. "Ok, training starts tomorrow, right?"   
"Eight in the morning." Ven confirms.  
"I'll be there!" you gleam.


End file.
